


Lucky

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the movies doesn’t turn out exactly like planned, but on the way home you’re reminded about how lucky you can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has a panic/anxiety attack, some symptoms described.

You glance around the crowded lobby of the theater, your heart racing. You squeeze Ray’s hand, he squeezes back and then looks down at you with a smile on his face which quickly turns to a look of concern.

“Y/N?” You take a shallow breath and shake your head. Ray looks back up at the crowd, looking for Gavin. You start backing up slowly towards the door, still holding onto Ray’s hand, dragging him with you. You look around again, God there were so many people. You try to take a deep breath but only manage a short one.

“Ray...I need out...I need out of here.” You whisper up at him. He looks down at you and nods directing you out as your hands start to shake, your middle finger taps against the palm of your hand the closer and closer you got to escape. Ray pushes the door open and you rush out into the warm Austin air, turning and walking fast, your chest tightening, you turn the corner of the theater and lean against the cool brick, leaning your head back and looking up at the stars. Ray turns the corner after you, slipping his phone in his pocket.

“I let Gavin know we’re out here. Are you okay right here or do you need to go somewhere else?”

“Fine. Here.” You get out through short gasps of air.

“Come on, hey, look at me,” He tilts your chin up so you’re looking up into his eyes, “Now what was it, it was breathe in through the nose for 4 seconds? Come on, do that. Slow deep breath.” You breathe in slowly. “And then it was hold it for 7?” You nod, holding it in. You watch Ray’s lips silently counts down, “and out for 8?” You nod again, wanting to just expel everything you were holding in all at once, forcing yourself to do it slowly. You still feel jittery, restless. You start to pace.

“Ray?” You hear Gavin call, barely. Ray moves so Gavin could see him from around the corner and he walks over, bucket of popcorn in his hands.

“Come on Y/N, again. In through the nose-” You shake your head.

“I need to go home. I can’t- I can’t be here right now.”

“Hey, hey, you’re safe here with us. You’re safe.” Gavin says calmly, looking down at you. You scrub your face with your hands.

“I know, I know, I just need to go home. I’m sorry. There’s just...so many people in there.”

“Should we take a cab or...?” Ray looks over at Gavin, and then at you.

“We’ll walk. It’s only a couple blocks. You okay with that Y/N?” You forgot you had driven there, you couldn’t drive back, they couldn’t drive back, and there was no way you were waiting for a cab, and then being squished into the back of a cab. You nod again, wrapping your arms around your midsection and  hurrying past them in the direction of home. “I heard exercise helps.” You hear Gavin murmur to Ray. He was right. Exercise, walking, doing anything physical helped. Made you focus, aware. The boys jog to catch up with you and flank you. “So I’m thinking of ideas for the King Gavin LP. Anyone have any? Because I am stumped.”

“Aren’t we taping that this week?”

“Yup, Geoff told me I had to start building what I needed to build tomorrow and have it done by Wednesday.” He shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Really? You haven’t thought about it yet?” Ray stops and looks over at him.

“Hey! Says the guy who didn’t plan his heist until 2 days before!”

“Yeah, well, everyone spent forever on theirs and look how those turned out.” Ray starts walking again, shaking his head with a smile on his face. Your grip loosens on yourself and your arms fall down to your sides. Your chest still felt tight, you were doing your best to breathe though, and racking your brain on trying to think up good challenges for King Gavin was helping. You all walk pretty silently, except for Gavin munching on popcorn, for the next block or so.

“What about...something like Creeper Fishing? You build pits and then make them bring 2 creepers in, call ‘em your parents?” You glance quickly over at him, he mulls it over a minute before nodding his head.

“That sounds excellent, Ray?”

“I think it sounds like a pain in the ass. 2 in one hole?” You nod. “Yeah, pain in the ass.”

“So that means it’s excellent Y/N.” He pops another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Is there gonna be any left over for the rest of us by the time we get home?” Ray looks over at him and Gavin looks in the bucket.

“Maybe, but I’ll come back tomorrow and buy some if you guys want some then.”

“Because that’s not weird at all, just running into a movie theater to buy popcorn.” Ray mutters, eliciting a giggle from you. He walks closer to you, grabbing onto your hand, squeezing it. You squeeze back. The worst has passed, it was a quick one thankfully, but you were still uneasy, your left finger was still tapping away at your palm, but your breathing had stabilized. Yay. You walk another block, almost home, you could see the apartments in the distance. You rub your forehead, of course a headache was coming on. Ray looks down at you.

“Just a headache, I’m fine.” You murmur as you lean your head on his shoulder.

“How about something with digging? Just make a giant pit, and fill it up with stone, ores and stuff, and stick a gold piece in there, first person to find it and put it on their tower wins it?” Gavin wonders aloud.

“Are you gonna provide the iron pickaxe or do we have to make our own?” Ray asks.

“You could stick 5 pickaxes in hidden chests in the pit, and just give them sticks and they have to mine their own stone and stuff to make stone pickaxes to find the iron ones, and then go find the gold.” Ray stops walking and looks down at you.

“That is evil.” Gavin laughs and you smile up at Ray.

“You love it.” You bump him with your hip and then pull him forward.

“I love you, but not that idea. That’s gonna take forever.”

“It’s an excellent idea though. You wanna help me build the pit love? We could stick it under the throne.” Gavin throws his arm around your shoulder, wiping his hands on Ray’s shoulder.

“Are you wiping your buttery fingers on me?!” Ray angrily whispers over your head at Gavin who just laughs.

“Have a door from the bedroom to the pit? Or something that opens up from up top? Maybe something with redstone?”

“Something like, press a button and different pistons on different levels create stairs?” Gavin looks down at you.

“Yeah! Maybe right in front of the throne, so you just press the button and a couple blocks in front of the throne go down creating the stairs. Oh! OH! I just had the best idea!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I can’t tell you now, it’ll have to be when Ray’s not around. It could give him an unfair advantage.”

“It’s gonna be something else ridiculously hard isn’t it?” You pretend to think for a moment.

“Yes.” You nod. Gavin laughs and pulls you close to him, leaning his head down and kissing the top of yours as Ray groans.

“That’s my girl.” You guys walk the last block, you holding onto Ray’s hand, Gavin’s arm around your shoulders with your head leaning against him.  You sigh in relief as you guys approach the apartment building. At the bottom of the stairs, Gavin holds you back. “Ray?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you go on up, maybe order us some pizza? I wanna sit out here for a minute with Y/N, if that’s okay with the both of you. But it’s a nice night, lots of stars.” Ray looks from you to Gavin.

“Sure, regular okay with everyone?” You both nod. “And I’m taking the popcorn before you eat it all.” He grabs the tub from Gavin’s hand and goes up the stairs. Gavin sits on a stair and pats the one in front of him. You sit, leaning back against him.

“You okay out here love?”

“Mmm yes. You’re right, it is a nice night.” You yawn.

“Tired?”

“I feel exhausted.” He wraps his arms around you, his chin resting on your head.

“You wanna go in now?” You shake your head.

“No, this is nice, and I am not looking forward to climbing those stairs.”

“So why don’t you tell me your idea for the pit?”

“Well, I was thinking, we could put the gold piece somewhere near the top, but put the chests with the iron pickaxes near the very bottom center of the pit.”

“They are going to hate me.”

“But it’ll make a good 2 parter. Make the fans happy. So you have 2 ‘quests’ that could be long term, so we just need to come up with shorter ones.”

“So we can start out with creeper fishing, and then possibly end with the quest for gold. Sounds good.”

“You can have them bring you a cake, or like, black wool. Something they have to go out and search for, maybe craft.” You sit for a couple more minutes before you yawn again.

“Alright, lets get you inside, into some nice pajamas, get you some tea, put you on the couch or in bed, and we’ll let you rest.”

“You guys are too good to me you know that?” You stand and hold your hand out to him.

“We try, but I say we’re pretty lucky to have you.” He grabs on, stands, and you both walk up the stairs to a waiting cup of tea that Ray made and your pajamas laid out on the bed.


End file.
